To trust the enemy
by Living in a fantasy
Summary: After several incidents, Satoshi and Dark have actually began to trust each other. But as Satoshi, Daisuke, and Dark become more trusting Krad gets more angry. Krad doesn't want Satoshi getting friendly with the enemy...and Krad usually gets what he wants
1. Weather mishaps

To trust the enemy

Summary: As much as Dark doesn't want to admit it, he cares about Satoshi. He doesn't want to see him hurt, and after several incidents, realizes that Satoshi, the enemy, is actually beginning to…trust him. And he in turn, is beginning to trust Satoshi. And Krad isn't very happy about it.

AN: Ok, this is my first DN Angel story. It's centered around Dark and Satoshi, but it will be more of a friendship thing then anything else, just to let you know. Sorry if this is a bit OOC, I'm just starting to write them.

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel in any way.

/…Dark…/

(Daisuke)

_Satoshi_

**Krad**

Chapter one: Weather mishaps

"Dark!" Satoshi's voice was hardly audible over the sound of the storm that had surrounded the museum during the night. Lightning streaked across the sky, and a particularly loud thunder crash seemed to shake the windows.

/ This is too dangerous, we're going to have to land. /

Dark carefully began to fly toward the ground; the weather was being too unpredictable to fly in. Satoshi watched with narrow eyes as he landed. Turning, he quickly made his way toward the door. Dark hadn't flown far, and he could quickly reach the park and catch up with him.

(Dark it's going to take forever to get home in this!)

/ I know Daisuke, but we can't risk flying through this. Lets just hope creepy boy didn't decide to try and follow us. /

(Why, worried about him?) Daisuke asked in a teasing voice.

/ I know you would be, I just don't want him following us /

(DARK!)

Dark chuckled, but stopped when a smooth voice reached his ears. "I'm afraid, I cannot let you leave."

Dark turned around to see Satoshi standing directly behind him. How had he gotten so close without him noticing? Despite this, Dark smirked. "Don't you ever get tired of saying that commander?"

Satoshi glared, but as he opened his mouth to reply another crash of thunder surrounded them, causing both of them to jump. The clouds seemed to open even farther, letting a curtain of rain fall. The rain was falling so hard now, that it almost stunned on impact. Satoshi and Dark didn't break eye contact, but both realized they could barley see ahead more then a few feet.

Neither Dark nor Satoshi knew how long they continued glaring at each other, and being so deep into it, didn't realize the water slowly creeping up their ankles. Satoshi was the first person to notice, and he looked down, surprised that he hadn't notice the water rising.

Dark followed his gaze, and his eyes widened slightly. "You baka! (1) You just had to catch up with me at the lowest point of the park!" (2) Dark yelled.

Satoshi glared at him again. "It's not my fault, I didn't tell you to come steal tonight!"

Dark glared at him again, but looked down to see the water level was halfway to his knee. / I don't have time for this / "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm already wet enough, so I'll be going. Goodbye commander!" With that Dark took off running, a streak of lightning reminding him not to take flight.

"Hey!" Satoshi quickly followed, but running through the water was difficult. It pushed against his legs, forcing him to lift his feet higher in order to increase his speed and catch up with Dark. He felt his foot catch something under the water and he tripped, falling forward and head catching a nearby stone. Darkness appeared before him, and he fell unconscious for a few seconds, his head slipping under the water, cutting off his air supply.

Dark glanced behind him when he heard a splash. He saw Satoshi laying face down in the water, feeling a flicker of concern run through him. "Commander?" He got no response. Knowing he'd probably regret this later, he quickly made his way back, lifting Satoshi's face out of the water, who promptly started coughing when he met oxygen again. His eyes opened, and it took him a minute to comprehend who was in front of him.

"Dark?" he questioned.

He didn't say anything, just stood up, pulling Satoshi with him to keep him steady in case he fell.

(You actually helped him?)

/ You're rubbing off on me Dai; I couldn't just leave him there like that. /

Satoshi relaxed against a nearby tree, watching Dark carefully, not able to bring himself to say thank you, which was obviously what Dark was waiting for. When it was apparent Satoshi wasn't going to say anything, Dark shrugged. "You're welcome commander," he said, beginning to walk away.

There was suddenly a sharp crack, and Satoshi looked up just in time to see a large branch falling from the tree. "Move!" And without stopping to think about why he was helping him, he had pushed Dark out of the way of the falling limb. Both of them fell to the ground with a loud splash.

Both of them looked to where Dark had previously been standing, where a large tree limb was now laying. They looked at each other, before slowly standing up. Satoshi swayed slightly, putting a hand to his head. Dark unconsciously reached out to steady him. Both just stood among the rain, studying the other. Finally, Satoshi spoke. "Just take it."

Dark looked at him, surprised. "What?"

"Consider it my thank you," he said, turning and slowly makings his way through the water, towards his home.

"Commander!"

Satoshi stopped, but did not turn around to face Dark. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

Satoshi nodded and continued on his way.

**You let him go!**

_He helped me Krad, I know you don't understand that but generally people who help each other in times like that are thanked in some sort of way._

**You were coming around when he pulled you back up, you could have been fine! Go back and get him!**

_No._

**Don't make me go myself**. A flicker of pain ran through Satoshi's chest, and his eyes narrowed.

"No Krad! Not today!"

**If you let him go again.**

**"**I WON'T!" He sighed as he felt Krad retreat to the back of his mind, and gazed back in the direction Dark had gone. It made him wonder, if Dark really did care about him. _Of course not, why would he? He never would…right?_

/…/…/…/…/

So? What did everyone think? (Hopeful smile) Please review; I'm open for constructive criticism. Just no flames please, if you don't like the story at least tell me why.

1. 'Baka' is Japanese for 'idiot'

2. When a flash flood occurs, the most water gathers in low points, like in ditches or off run offs from hills and such.

Special mention: My best friend, Haili, helped me with this chapter. In the part where Satoshi gets knocked unconscious, that's what happened to my friend…only she was knocked out for a while -- and in a foot of water --. Oh well, thank her for the element of truth.

Please review, I'll work on making the next chapter longer.


	2. Encounter

A/N: Hope you enjoy the second chapter! This is my quickest update to a story in a long time. Just so you know, I have a few stories going so I don't know how soon I'll update, I'm trying to finish one chapter of a story a week.

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel, though I would love to because then I could own Satoshi. Oh well.

/ Dark /

( Daisuke )

_Satoshi_

**Krad **

Chapter 2: Encounter

Satoshi sighed softly to himself as he walked into his apartment that night. It just didn't make any sense. _Why did Dark come back for me? I wouldn't have expected him to do something like that. Krad wouldn't have done that…for me or anyone else._

**I heard that you know**.

Satoshi ignored him and slowly lay down on his bed. _And then I helped him. I didn't even think about it, I just did it._

**I think we need to talk about that Satoshi-sama** Krad's voice said seriously. **I can't have you being all buddy-buddy with my enemy. I can't have you start liking him more then you like me.**

Satoshi narrowed his eyes. He considered telling Krad that he liked almost everyone else more then him, but decided against it. Of course, Krad had probably heard the thought already.

Krad chuckled. **Don't act so annoyed Satoshi-sama. After all, you are my everything. Without you I wouldn't exist. I care deeply about you.**

Satoshi felt the ghost of a touch move across his arm. "Leave me alone Krad! I don't need this now!"

Krad chuckled again. **Fine, but you can't just get rid of me. I'm here to stay.** And with that Krad disappeared to the back of his mind.

_Yes…you are._

/…/…/…/…/…/

"Hiwatari!" Satoshi stopped and turned around, to see an out of breath Daisuke running towards him. He stopped a moment to catch his breath before looking up at him. "Are you alright? I mean, I saw what happened."

"Yes, I'm alright. Thanks for asking," he said quietly, giving Daisuke a small smile. He smiled back.

"Well that's good!"

The two of them continued down the hall, on the way to class. Satoshi glanced at Daisuke out of the corner of his eye. It was if he wanted to say something, but didn't know how to say it, or if he even should. He stayed silent, waiting to see if he would tell him. When Daisuke didn't say anything, Satoshi decided to ask. "Is there something you wish to ask me Niwa?"

Daisuke jumped, not expecting Satoshi's voice. "Um…well. I was just wondering…why did you let him take it?"

Satoshi stared for a moment, before looking away. Why had he allowed Dark to get away? He had said it was his thanks to him, but he had almost done it without thinking about what he was doing. "I don't know. I guess I just wanted to thank him…" he trailed off.

"Oh…"

They parted, each moving to their own seats. Daisuke sat down heavily, sighing to himself.

/So, have a nice chat with Creepy boy/

(Dark!)

/Well I hope he doesn't let me get away next time, it's already too easy getting past the lame security./

(So what your saying is Hiwatari-kun is the only thing that's a real challenge to you.)

/Nothing challenges the great, phantom thief Dark/

Daisuke rolled his eyes. (mmhm. Sure Dark.)

/What's that supposed to mean/

(Nothing, nothing.)

"Mr. Hiwatari?"

Daisuke looked up to see a tall man standing in the front of the room. He was wearing glasses and smiling at the class. "I'm sorry to disturb you," he said casually to the teacher. "I will only be a minute with him."

Satoshi looked up at his father. What was he doing here? He rarely came around, and when he did it usually wasn't good. His father continued smiling cheerful at the class, eyes hardening slightly as they met Satoshi's. "Well come along Satoshi, I do not want to keep you very long."

Daisuke watched as Satoshi's father led him out of the room. (I don't like this Dark. There's just something about him I don't trust. The look in his eyes…)

/Well…/ Dark trailed off, not willing to admit he hadn't liked the look in his eyes either. He'd become very good at observing people over all this time. /Okay, lets go./

"Ah! I don't feel so good!" Daisuke moaned. "Ohh!"

"Niwa? Are you alright?" Riku asked.

"Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"I think so, thank you!" Daisuke said before quickly slipping out of the room and into the hallway. (Which way did they go?)

Meanwhile, Satoshi's father had led him down the hall and around the corner. He stopped, still not turning around to face his son. "You wanted to discuss something father? And may I ask, couldn't it have waited until after school?"

"No, it couldn't. I'm only going to be in the area for another hour." His father turned to glare at him. "And you let him go?" he asked in a harsh whisper. "Why would you do something stupid like that?"

Satoshi didn't say anything for a minute, just stared at him. _So that's what this is about. But how did he find out that I let Dark go? We weren't in the museum with security cameras around or something._

"Answer me!" he hissed, still keeping a level enough head to know that they were in a school.

"Well father it was like a thank you. One good deed is often rewarded with another, though I'm sure you wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Satoshi asked in a cool voice.

"Don't talk to me like that Satoshi!" his father snapped, backhanding Satoshi, which caused him to stumble backwards against the wall. "Don't do something as stupid as that that again, Satoshi, or I'll be forced to extreme measures. Am I understood?"

Satoshi looked down at the floor, breaking eye contact with his father. "Yes sir."

"Good. Now you better get back to class," he said, and without another word walked off down the hall.

Satoshi sighed and began walking back towards class, but he looked up as he was something move around the corner. _Did someone see that?_ He walked briskly around the corner and came face to face with Daisuke.

"Oh! Hiwatari-kun!"

_Niwa? Did he see that? _"What are you doing here?"

(Dark! What do I say to him?)

/Just…play it cool. Don't let him know that you know./

"I-I was just on my way to the-the nurse." Daisuke could already tell that Satoshi didn't believe him.

/Well maybe if you hadn't started stuttering it would have made the lie sound more truthful/

"Did you…see anything?" he tried to ask casually, though he already knew the answer. Daisuke had seen, which meant that Dark had seen. Which meant that he probably thought he was pathetic. That hurt his pride; he didn't want people knowing something like that.

"Uh…well I-"

Satoshi quickly cut him off. "Look just forget it okay? It's no big deal," he said, looking away. "I'm fine."

/He doesn't look fine./

(You don't think…that's happened before do you?) Daisuke sounded like he didn't want to know the answer to his question.

/I don't know Dai./

(Shouldn't we do something?)

/What can we do? Maybe we should be sure…it's not like he was beating him up right/

(I guess not.)

"You're talking to Dark aren't you?" Satoshi suddenly asked, after watching Daisuke stare at him blankly for a minute.

"Um…yeah," he admitted.

_So Dark knows too then._

**Knows what Satoshi-sama?**

_Krad?_

**Who else would it be?**

"Look, I'm fine, okay? You better get to the nurses office." Satoshi turned away and walked back toward class.

(I'm worried about him dark.)

And although Dark didn't want to admit it, he was too.

/…/…/…/

Please review!

Let me know what you think, like if I keep them in character. I'm all for advice. Anyway, until next time!


	3. Falling

AN: Sorry this chapter took a little while to get up. The school play will be performed in about two weeks, so I'm having rehearsal every night (plus trying to get the grades I need to get to Acen.) But hey, at least it wasn't a five month wait or anything.

Disclaimer: If I owned DN Angel, I'd be working on another manga, not a fanfiction.

/ Dark /

(Daisuke)

Krad Satoshi 

Chapter 3: Falling

A month had passed since the incident has passed, and it hadn't been brought up again. Dark had cut back on the stealing a bit, claiming Daisuke needed the study time. (Daisuke had protested angrily at this.)

Meanwhile, Satoshi's life had continued as normal. Krad was still muttering death threats in his ear. He hadn't seen his father again since the meeting at school, which he was thankful for.

The two boys continued eating lunch together, and Dark seemed to have resigned himself to the fact that he had no say in the matter.

That's where they were today, sitting on the roof and eating lunch. The sky was blue with a few fluffy white clouds occasionally making their path across the sky. The two boys sat in silence, eating and watching the clouds go past.

"Have you ever cloud-gazed Hiwatari-kun?" Daisuke asked, not tearing his eyes from the clouds above him.

"Excuse me?"

"Cloud-gazed! Looked at the clouds, and figured out what they look like? Look, there's an ice cream cone!" Daisuke said, pointing to a cloud above them. It took Satoshi a moment to see what Daisuke was talking about; the cloud barley resembled an ice cream cone in his opinion.

Satoshi turned his gaze to Daisuke, smiling widely and still pointing at the cloud. He was so innocent, as innocent as one could be with Dark's dirty thoughts with him at least. Dark…

He had grown to respect Dark slightly more after the rescue. Part of him had started to wonder what would happen once he caught him. What would happen to Daisuke? And what would he have left in his life with Dark and Daisuke gone? Just his father and Krad, and in all honesty Satoshi would rather spend the rest of his life alone then to be with only those two.

Satoshi was pulled out of his thoughts by Daisuke's voice. "What do you think that is?"

He looked where the redhead was pointing and looked at it hard. At first he couldn't see anything, just a large cloud, but then he could make it out. The cloud almost looked like a slender body, with gentle wings coming from it's back and reaching into the sky. "An angel," he said quietly.

Daisuke looked too. "Yeah, it is."

/ Ugh, this is way to…cotton candy sugary sweet. Please tell me lunch will be over soon/

(Dark!)

/ Can you blame me? You two are staring at clouds and seeing angels! Do you know how much of a poof you two sound like/

(What! I-)

/ Or am I just missing something. Are you guys together? Now Dai, I don't hate creepy boy or anything but seeing you guys together would be kind of creepy)

Satoshi glanced at Daisuke who had gone very red in the face and smirked slightly. "Talking to Dark?'

Daisuke jumped slightly, almost as if he had forgot Satoshi was there. He grinned and laughed kind of nervously before answering. "Dark is just being himself."

Satoshi understood what that meant, and almost started to go red himself. Almost. Instead he managed to roll his eyes and glance at his watch. "Let's go Niwa, lunch will be over in about a minute."

/ Finally / Daisuke heard dark mutter in the back of his mind.

/…/…/…/…/

**Tonight I will steal the Moonlight Tear at midnight. –Dark**

The moonlight tear was a beautiful handcrafter pendant, made of pure silver. It was of a crescent moon, complete with a small frown etched on it, with a lone tear running down it. It was small, no more then two inches long and had been donated to the museum a few years ago.

"I must admit, he has good taste," Satoshi murmured quietly to himself.

"Why thank you commander," dark's voice rang out. Satoshi turned around to see dark standing in the doorway, smirking lightly. "I appreciate the compliment." He entered the room, moving towards Satoshi and the Moonlight Tear, still not breaking eye contact with Satoshi. He was ten feet away, now nine. Suddenly, when he was only two feet away, a sharp pain ran through Satoshi's chest.

**Since you're not doing anything, I will** Krad commented, already forcing his way into control.

_No Krad!_

**You had your chance!**

The pain intensified, and Satoshi clutched his hand to his chest, falling down to one knee and desperately trying to hold Krad back. "Krad," he said with pain-filled effort. "Stop!"

Dark stopped his advance, watching as Satoshi clenched his eyes shut, attempting to regain control. It wasn't going to work though, Dark realized, and he was suddenly face to face with Krad.

"Dark, we meet again."

Dark's eyes narrowed, and without missing a beat had snatched up the pendant.

"Sorry Kradykins, but I've got to get Dai home, big test tommorow," he said winking. With that he took off towards the window.

Krad's eyes narrowed and he lifted off from the ground, flying quickly after Dark, already preparing his first attack.

"With!" Dark's voice rang out as he dived out of the window. He took off flying over the city, watching warily as Krad approached him. Krad allowed the energyball to fly, but Dark easily dodged it. "You're gonna have to do better then that Krad!" Dark taunted.

Krad growled and let loose another attack, stronger this time. Dark dodged, but barley. / If he keeps this up, he's going to kill Hiwatari. /

The game of cat and mouse continued for a while until one of Krad's attacks finally hit his target. Dark gasped, stunned, as the magic slammed into his back. Smirking with Dark's obvious distraction, Krad prepared one last ball of energy, one powerful enough to kill. "Goodbye Dark," he said, preparing to send it at Dark.

_Stop! I won't let you do this!_ Satoshi tried to force himself into control, at least enough to distract Krad for a moment.

"No, I'm so close," Krad said, trying to push Satoshi back. Satoshi continued to try and get the upper hand, enough so that Dark could prepare himself for Krad. What he didn't count on was that he would be able to take control completely. Therefore he was surprised to find himself back in his body, over fifty feet in the air.

He felt gravity take control, and suddenly he was plunging towards the ground.

/…/…/…/…/

Sorry it's shorter then usual, but it felt like a perfect place to stop. I'll update sooner next time!


	4. Holding you up

AN: I'm so so sorry! I don't know if anyone is still reading this, but I am sorry. Honestly, my obsession just changed, and I know that isn't right to ignore this, and that's why I'm updating now.

Of course I had written this up beforehand (well a while ago) but at the time I was going to update it I couldn't FIND it, and by the time I found it, I still had lost half of it, so this will be shorter then I intended, but I'm making a promise to myself to update this at least once more before September.

Disclaimer: If I owned it, the 11th volume would be out by now (September 13th, at least we have a date)

WARNING: This chapter is rated R for some very vivid scenes that Krad talks about…it was very creepy that I even though this up, so you've been warned.

/ Dark /

(Daisuke)

**Krad **

_Satoshi _

/…/…/…/

Chapter 4: Holding you up

_Last time: "No, I'm so close," Krad said, trying to push Satoshi back. Satoshi continued to try and get the upper hand, enough so that Dark could prepare himself for Krad. What he didn't count on was that he would be able to take control completely. Therefore he was surprised to find himself back in his body, over fifty feet in the air._

_He felt gravity take control, and suddenly he was plunging towards the ground._

A hand suddenly grasped Satoshi's firmly, and he opened his eyes in surprise. He looked up to see Dark, holding him up and saving him from certain death.

Dark didn't say anything, just slowly descended and let Satoshi drop a few inches from the ground. Satoshi caught himself and looked up again at Dark, who was already rising back into the air. "Goodnight commander," he called.

Satoshi watched as Dark flew off into the night, heading back home. He looked up at the sky, to see how far he had been falling. It would have been his death, if not for…

_Thank you Dark._

And he smiled.

/…/…/…/…/

The bell rang shrilly at school the next day, where students were quickly dodging into classrooms to beat the bell and their teachers wrath. The sun was shining, making small rainbows on the light dew that rested upon the grass. Satoshi glanced idly out the window, only glancing back as Daisuke collapse in his seat, just as the last bell rang.

"Now, it's time for you're math test," the teacher said, smiling brightly, as if everyone was looking forward to taking the test. She had shown up everyday for a month, which had surprised many students. "You will have the rest of the period. No talking or you'll get a zero."

She handed out each paper then stopped in front of the classroom. "You have the rest of the time now, good luck," she said in a monotone voice, then growing completely silent and moving back to her desk. She trusted her students not to cheat, they would be to afraid of her to do something like that.

Satoshi looked at the test, distributed property, balancing equations to see what X equaled. He had learned this a long time ago. Quickly finishing, he took his test to the front and set it on the table, name down, before moving back to his seat. No one looked up.

Satoshi glanced at the clock before eyes going back to Daisuke, watching him struggle for the rest of the period.

When class was over, Satoshi walked towards Daisuke. "How did you do…?"

"Oh, I think I did okay…"

_A few days later…._

"A forty two percent!"

Dark was laughing in Daisuke's mind, causing Daisuke to scowl. "This is your fault you know! If you hadn't stayed out that night stealing the moonlight tear-"

/ They would still be cleaning Hiwatari's remains that were splattered on the ground / Dark told him, sending very disturbing images into Daisuke's mind.

"Alright that's ENOUGH!" he yelled, causing the class to jump and stare at him. He blushed, glad that class hadn't officially started yet.

He felt someone stand beside him. "hm, so you're not good with math?"

"Hi-Hiwatari-kun!"

_He doesn't have to act so surprised._

"Um, it's just this, I don't get it. And that test was worth a lot too!" Daisuke said, letting his head fall on the desk.

Satoshi glanced at the board. "The next test is worth twenty percent of our grade, it covers distributive property."

Daisuke merely groaned in response.

Taking pity on the depressed boy, Satoshi pulled the paper out of his grasp and looked over it. "I can help you with it. If you want."

Daisuke looked up from his desk, promptly ignoring Dark's voice in his head muttering about how even Satoshi couldn't help him. "How did you do?"

"One hundred percent," Satoshi said with indifference.

Daisuke openly gaped at him. As if suddenly realizing what he was doing, he looked away. ( How did he get one hundred? )

/ Well he is way ahead of you're class /

There was a brief silence.

/ Or you're way behind /

( Hey! )

Dark ignored him. / Saehara is over there yelling about a seventy five. /

( What! A seventy five! Saehara did better then me? Am I the only person who failed this test? ) he asked distressed. Due to the fact that everyone else looked excited, he supposed he was.

"Niwa? Do you want help?"

Daisuke started at Satoshi's voice. "oh, sorry. Yes, that would be great Hiwatari-kun!"

Satoshi nodded, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Then come over tomorrow after school…that is, if you don't have anything else…planned," Satoshi said, giving him a knowing look.

"Wha? No, tomorrow is fine. I haven't made any plans," Daisuke replied.

Satoshi nodded and walked back to his seat.

/…/…/…/…/

"Mom! You can't write a note for tomorrow! I have plans!"

"Plans? With who?"

"Um," Daisuke said, pausing, unsure if his mom would let him go if she knew the plans were with Satoshi. "Someone with school, they said they'd help me with math."

Emiko looked torn, so Daisuke put in, "Dark thinks I need the help too!"

/ I don't think there's enough help in the world to save you Daisuke /

Daisuke ignored him.

"Well, alright. I'll set it for the day after, how's that?"

Daisuke grinned. "Fine, thanks mom," he said giving her a quick hug and making a beeline for his room. He froze as he heard his mothers dangerous voice ring across the room.

"You said you needed help, how did you do on the test?"

Daisuke turned around and smiled nervously. "Um well…" he paused, acting as if listening to something Dark had told him. "Shoot, Dark needs something, gotta go!" he said, dashing towards his room.

The next day, Daisuke had told Satoshi he would meet him at his house an hour after school because he wanted to work on a painting he had here. Satoshi had merely nodded and went home, ignoring rambling from Krad along the way.

When he finally got home he sighed and sat on the couch. "Krad would you shut up? You're giving me a headache."

**No I will not! How dare you invite him over here?**

_It's my house, I'll do what I want._

**As will I Satoshi-sama.**

Satoshi became alert instantly. "You're not going to do anything Krad!"

**Oh yes I will**, said Krad menacingly, glad to be getting a rise out of Satoshi. **I'll torture him so he'll beg for me to kill him, do you want to know the details?**

Satoshi stood abruptly. "You're not doing anything!"

Krad ignored him. **I'll peel away his skin, layer by layer, and watch him bleed. I'll rip off each of his finger nails then break each finger one by one. I'll break out all of his teeth and make his gums bleed, before I slowly slide a knife up and puncture his eye, before I cut it out. **

Satoshi had cringed visibly and sank down to the couch, putting his hands over his ears though he knew it would do no good. "Stop it Krad," he said quietly, pushing away the mental images assaulting him.

**I'll have him blind, crawling and begging for death. And when he gets to the point the can barley breath, I'll slice his throat, and cut through his muscle, break his bones, whatever causes him the most pain. And he will scream. Yes…you'll never hear a scream such as him, my Satoshi-sama.**

By now Satoshi was sure he was going to be sick. He closed his eyes and forced himself to take a deep breath. "No, I won't let you, I'd never let you."

**You won't have a choice when the time comes. Have a good evening my everything.**

Then Krad's presence was gone, leaving Satoshi to stare blankly at the wall, trying to banish the cruel words from his head.

/…/…/…/…/

AN: Heh, wow I forgot how intense I wrote that morbid thinking of Krad's, I wrote it in choir, glad no one saw it.

And Daisuke's test and the teacher is based on my math class, except there was a lot more on the test, and I scored slightly lower then Daisuke…but I passed the class.

I'll work on updating soon, really. Please review…if anyone is still here.


	5. Math lesson

AN: Yes, this is a couple weeks late, sorry everyone. But also, I'm grounded to an hour of online time a night for doing bad on my math final…um like failing bad…so they put it in effect now, so updates might be even slower than normal for a while.

On the bright side, I just read dn angel 11, AND YES! There were so many great moments, and I won't spoil them for you all here (plus I don't think many people had their mom drive 20 minutes to the bookstore to find it the day it came out) but I have to say, the second short story (spoilers: with dark getting the picture from daisuke) was so SWEET

Before I start, I really want to thank you all, you've been a major support, and this story got such a great reaction, so thank you all. **And I promise not to quit this story**, it might take a while to finish, but I really do love it, and I plan to finish it.

Disclaimer: I don't own it

/ Dark /

( Daisuke )

**Krad**

_Satoshi_

/…/…/…/…/

Chapter 5: math lesson

Satoshi jumped when he heard a knock on his door and shakily stood up, taking a deep breath to relax before going to let Daisuke in.

It wasn't only the words, but the images. He had known Krad was cruel, but to spend time thinking up how to torture him, that was just insane. The worst part was Satoshi knew if he couldn't get back control, that Krad could do it.

Banishing the thought from his mind, he opened the door to see a smiling Daisuke. Seeing that goofy grin, Satoshi couldn't help but let a small smile form on his face too, so he stepped aside to let Daisuke through the door.

"Hey Hiwatari-kun," Daisuke said, smiling brightly. He tripped over his own feet walking in, but quickly caught himself, grinning sheepishly. Satoshi just closed the door behind Daisuke and lead him farther inside.

"Should we get started right away?" Satoshi asked Daisuke.

"Yeah," Daisuke replied, following Satoshi to the sofa and setting his bag on the table in front of them.

/ Yeah, you need all the help you can get /

( Dark! )

/ I'm just sayin' /

Daisuke ignored him and instead pulled out his book, a sheet of paper, and the calculator the school had assigned for the class. His teacher had had a fit when he forgot it at home one day. (1)

Satoshi opened the book to the page they had been on for the homework (which he had finished in class of course) and picked out a simple problem. "Okay Niwa, copy down this one."

Daisuke nodded and copied '9x + 3 2x + 4' on his paper.

"What you need to do," Satoshi said after Daisuke had copied the problem down, "Is get x by itself. You can't figure out the problem when you have an x on both sides of the problem, because you're trying to figure out what x equals, and x can't equal itself."

Daisuke stared.

/ I think he's going to have to dumb himself down / Said Dark, grinning and mentally poking Daisuke.

"Okay," Satoshi said. "Simply, you want to have x on only one side of the problem. So choose one of the x's. It's usually easier if you choose the smaller one," Satoshi added helpfully at Daisuke's glance.

"So what do I do to the x?"

"If I may ask Niwa," Satoshi said. "Was there a reason you didn't hear this part of the lesson?"

_Flashback_

"2x + 1 x is the problem. The first thing you have to do with the x-"

/ Hey Daisuke/

( Dark? What is it? )

/ Nothing, I'm just bored. /

( Well, I have to pay attention, she said this would be big on an upcoming test. )

/ What was it your mom was looking up last night/

( The starlight world, now let me concentrate. )

/ Did she find anything/

( Um, yeah, the power is starting to grow, but it's not bad yet. )

/ Creepy boy is staring at you. /

( Don't call him that Dark. )

/ Well he is. /

( Maybe he realized you were bugging me. )

/ Or maybe he's a stalker and has been secretly following you around and finding his way to your house so he can kidnap you in the middle of the night. /

( DARK! )

/ He sits in the back, he's probably watching you all through class through some of those high-tech binoculars. (2) /

( Dark, stop, I'm trying to pay attention. )

/ It's creepy. Creepy boy is being creepy. NO DON'T LOOK/

( I need to pay attention, class will be over soon, and I need to know this to do homework and-)

He was interrupted as the bell rang and the teachers voice rang throughout the room. "Don't forget to do your homework tonight, I expect you all to know this!"

Daisuke sighed and let his head fall to the desk.

/ Well you should have been paying attention. /

_End flashback_

"I should have known," Satoshi said simply, before turning back to Daisuke's paper. "Okay, 2x is smaller, so to get rid of x, you have to subtract it. Whatever you do to one side of the problem you need to do to the other, so subtract the 2x, and also subtract 2x from 9x on the other side."

Daisuke did so, the paper now reading '7x + 3 4'

"Now you want to get x alone, so you subtract 3 from the side with x, but-"

"Whatever you do on one side has to be done on the other," Daisuke said, understanding in his voice.

"Exactly."

Daisuke quickly did the steps leaving him with '7x 1 '

"The last step is getting x to be plain x, you want to know what x is equal to, not what 7x is equal to."

/ I can't believe it, you're actually understanding it. /

"So you have to divide it by seven, because a number divided by itself will be one."

Daisuke nodded. "And I have to divide one by seven too right?"

"Right, the answer will be a decimal so you take the first two digits, if the third one is larger than five round the second one up one."

"So the answer is .14?"

Satoshi opened his mouth to answer, but froze as a sharp pain ran through his chest. His hand moved automatically, clenching desperately to the material of his shirt as Krad tried to force himself into control.

_Stop!_

**I don't like you being so friendly with the Niwa boy, he will not get out of here alive!**

The burning intensified and Satoshi leaned forward. Daisuke was staring, terrified for his friend and called out his name.

"Let Dark out," Satoshi managed. "I don't know if," he winced, closing his eyes with the effort of holding Krad back. "if I can keep him back."

A moment later Dark was sitting in Daisuke's place, sending a worried glance to Satoshi, who was still struggling to maintain control.

Dark briefly wondered how much longer Satoshi could keep this up, but that was answered the next moment.

/…/…/…/…/

AN: Ha ha, cliffhanger. I actually haven't decided if I want to have Krad take over or not. I'm also playing with a couple of ideas to further the plot, if this should be more about their trust only, or if I should incorporate an idea involving artwork that I had. Hm, and yes, shorter chapter, not much happened until the end, and no this didn't head toward the plot (though there is a reference to something I may head toward if I add in a more plot thing, that would make this story longer. )

Okay, anyway, like I said I don't know how soon I'll update, but I'm looking through my old stories and have the best feedback for this one, and it's my favorite ongoing story so it should be updated most frequently, so just be on the lookout.

1. My teacher last year gave you detention if you forgot your calculator. He scared me, I like my geometry teacher this year better.

2. (spoilers for manga 11 short story) This is actually happening in the short story in the back of dn angel 11. Daisuke opens the lock to Risa's diary and hopes Satoshi doesn't see, then you get this big picture with an arrow saying he did see. It was funny because he was holding a pair of binoculars and all _Impressive Daisuke_. HA

Right anyway, thank you all for reading, and please review!


End file.
